


I Love...

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Parenthood, Series, Ukitake Juushiro's Good Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Izuru has a large admission for Juushiro, which takes them into some difficult questions.





	I Love...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“I have to tell you something.” Izuru faces the wall, shivering despite Juushiro tucking the blanket tighter around him. “You're not going to be angry, right? Can you promise that?” 

Juushiro keeps a hand on his forehead. Really, it is just a fever but fever can always become more and Izurus clearly upset over something. Promising he won't be angry is not the best course of action given he has no idea what Izuru is going to ask. Instead, he pushes his hair from his forehead and fixes his gaze on a spot over his head. 

“I can't make promises on emotions but can offer a compromise which my family used. Once a week, we would sit down with our parents and admit to something without consequence. Now, most things were minor and did not require punishments, but it helped us be more comfortable when big things came up. What's your question?” 

“I know how happy Shunsui makes you. I know because you love to kiss him when you think we don’t see it.” Izuru pauses and swallows hard. “Sometimes, he watches you and you did nothing except take a breath.” 

“Do you have someone who makes you that happy, Izuru?” 

Downstairs, Toshiro does something which earns him praise from Rangiku. Overhead, his fan ticks and the mattress whines as he shuffles around, tugging the covers up over his face. Juushiro waits on the corner of the bed with his hands in his lap. Touching him now, even something he means as comfort will spook him and potentially cause him to take back whatever he intends on sharing. 

Izuru remains a motionless lump, which is far worse than seeing him quiver with sobs or sniffling. Reaching for him becomes tempting, but he keeps his hands down. 

“I can't pretend to know how you feel because everyone has a different experience with these things. I can guess that you're overwhelmed, frightened, and unsure how much to share. Does this other person know how you feel?” 

Izuru trembles, voice quiet with his new admission. “A couple of nights ago when we had a sleepover? No one could see underneath the blanket, but our pinkies were touching and later? I kissed them. Well, I was kissed first and we just kept kissing but nothing else happened.” 

Juushiro takes a breath and moment to be grateful his son is beneath the comforter and unable to see his reaction. Surely, he has not become ill over his guilt but then again, Izuru is a sensitive person who conceals his emotions for everyone else's sake. Forcing him out from beneath the covers will just cause further stress, further upset but now he thinks is the acceptable time to put a hand on the shaking lump. 

“Izuru, I love you and cannot give someone else grief, especially my own son when he has found someone he likes. I don't care whether you find happiness with another boy or girl.” Juushiro focuses on his back. “Liking another boy is more complicated but we can get into that another time, okay? Here, it is acceptable and safe for me to kiss Shunsui or for him to kiss me. In public places, we're careful to avoid touching one another more than necessary because we dont want people knowing were a couple.” 

“Wouldn't he protect you?” 

A difficult question, especially when he has already chosen to save this discussion for later. Juushiro usually gave any offended people a smile and shrug as he unlaced his fingers with his partner. Even when people would hurl the cruelest words toward them, his husband rejected violence. Later, in private, he would always lavish him with kisses, apologies, and promises to do better the next time someone approached them with such cruelty. 

“I don't want you to have a negative view just yet, but things are not quite that simple,” he warns. “For now, what matters is that in our house, you're welcome to express however you feel -- within limits of course.” 

Izuru peers over the comforter. “I know what sex is, Juju…” 

“I'm going to ask we file that under discussions for later, okay? You might know what it is, but there are other things which go into it.” Juushiro laughs as his eyebrows knit together in disgust. “Try and get some sleep, okay? I'll be in my room should you need anything. I love you.” 

Juushiro is almost closing the door when he hears his voice again, raw and thankful. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did not intend on updating anything this week, because we have something going on every single day, but Izuru insisted on having his piece. 
> 
> I appreciate every single reader, bookmark, comment, and kudos!


End file.
